Buon Compleanno!
by Bulecelup
Summary: 18 Mei? Emangnya itu hari apaan sih? Cuman hari biasa aja kan? Tapi bagi Lambo, itu adalah hari yang paling special, Itu adalah hari ulang tahunnya! Namun... nampaknya semua orang telah melupakan hari ulang tahunnya... hints: RL, 592769, 8096, 5986.


**Title: **Buon Compleanno!

**Pair: **Adult!Reborn x TYL!Lambo, (hints untuk: 592769, 8096, 5986.)

**Rate: **K+

**Genre: **Humor/Family

**Summary: ***Happy Birthday, Lambo-san!* 18 Mei? Emangnya itu hari apaan sih? Cuman hari biasa aja kan? Tapi bagi Lambo, itu adalah hari yang paling special, Itu adalah hari ulang tahunnya! Namun... nampaknya semua orang telah melupakan hari ulang tahunnya...

**© Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **Belongs to Amano Akira.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_Rrrrrang~_

_._

_Rrrrrang~_

_._

_._

"Mmm....?" Bunyi alarm jam yang terus-terusan bergetar akhirnya membuat Lambo terbangun, hal pertama yang dia lakukan setelah membuka matanya adalah mengingat-ingat hari apakah ini dan jadwal apa yang akan dia lakukan hari ini.

Dan saat dia menyadari hari apakah ini, dia langsung mengangkat kepalanya dari atas bantal kepala, dan menatap kesekeliling ruangan kamar apartemennya yang baru saja dia bersihkan tadi malam.

"_My, my...._ 18 Mei! _Buon Compleanno~_" Lambo memberikan selamat kepada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah meregangkan kedua tangannya keatas, dia mulai beranjak bangun dari atas tempat tidur, lalu mandi dengan air hangat, berpakaian rapi, dan langsung beranjak pergi menuju Vongola HQ.

"_Yare~_ reaksi yang lain bagaimana ya? Apakah mereka ingat dengan hari ulang tahunku??" hal itulah yang dipikirkan oleh _Vongola Thunder Guardian _sepanjang perjalanannya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Orang pertama yang menyambut Lambo saat di HQ adalah Chrome Dokuro, Yamamoto Takeshi, dan Fuuta. Ketiga orang yang bisa dikatagorikan kedalam; _orang waras _dan _baik hati _didalam Vongola Famiglia.

"Selamat Pagi, Lambo-san! Kau terlihat sangat cerah sekali!" sapa Fuuta, pemuda berwajah imut itu sedang menyuguhkan kopi hangat kepada Chrome dan Yamamoto yang duduk sambil berbincang-bincang sedikit diruang dapur. "Apakah kau juga mau kopi?" tawarnya.

Lambo langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Tidak, terima kasih! Um~ apakah ada yang tahu hari apakah ini??" Lambo berpura-pura lupa dengan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri, berharap kalau teman-temannya akan mengingatkannya.

"Hm? Sekarang tanggal 18 Mei... hari senin, Lambo-san." Jawab Yamamoto, sembari menuangkan susu kental kedalam cangkir kopinya.

Chrome ikut menimpali "Mengapa kau bertanya, Lambo-kun? apakah kau lupa hari ini hari apa? Sepertinya kau mulai jadi pelupa, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" gadis yang mempunyai mata besar berwarna ungu itu menunjukan muka khawatir.

Mulut Lambo menganga, apa yang...? Mereka semua lupa dengan hari ulang tahunnya?

"Err....apakah...apakah tak ada hal lain?? Se-sepertinya hari ini adalah hari yang sangat penting..." Lambo masih berusaha untuk meyakinkan mereka kalau hari ini adalah hari yang penting, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya!

"Sepertinya tidak ada, hari ini juga tak ada misi yang membosankan!" ucap Fuuta dengan wajah ceria.

"Wah, aku ngga tahu... apakah kau tahu, Chrome-chan?" Yamamoto bertanya kepada Chrome yang sedang mengaduk kopinya dengan sendok kecil.

Chrome tertawa kecil kepada Yamamoto "Aku juga tidak tahu, Yama-kun. ehh... tapi bukankah hari ini adalah jadwal pertandingan regu baseball kesukaanmu, Yama-kun?" pembicaraannya malah melenceng entah kemana.

"Oh iya!! Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku, Chrome-chan! Kau tahu saja tentang kesukaanku!" Yamamoto tersenyum cerah. Ada sedikit blush muncul diwajah Chrome saat Yamamoto tersenyum padanya.

"Wah-wah, Chrome-chan mukanya jadi merah... kawaaiii! Aih, kalian berdua mesra sekali" puji Fuuta. Membuat kedua _Rain Guardian _dan _Female-Mist Guardian _sama-sama jadi malu.

Lambo tak menyangka kalau mereka lupa dengan hari ulang tahunnya. "Oh...baiklah, uhm...sebaiknya...aku...pergi....dulu." Lambo perlahan-lahan melangkahkan kakinya pergi keluar dari area dapur.

Ketika dia berdiri di ambang pintu, dia menengok kembali kearah Fuuta dan yang lainnya, mereka bertiga sedang bercanda sambil menikmati secangkir kopi hangat, tak memperdulikan Lambo yang kini berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Lambo berjalan lunglai di lorong, sumpah deh, perasaan hatinya langsung ngedrop abis. Lambo yang tadinya ceria mampus kini jadi _nge-drop _mampus. Dia memiliki teman-teman yang _sangat baik sekali!_

'_Ah, mungkin tak semua dari mereka lupa dengan hari ulang tahunku! Pastinya ada yang ingat... hm... mungkin I-pin-chan? Tsuna-nii-san? Si kepala gurita? Atau mungkin Re....'_

Lambo sedang berperang dengan pemikirannya sendiri ketika dia melihat ada Reborn yang sedang melangkah maju kearahnya, mereka berpapasan tanpa saling menyapa, Lambo memperhatikan sosok Reborn dari pinggir matanya, seperti biasanya Reborn sang _hitman tutor _mengacuh-kannya.

'_Cih.' _Lambo melanjutkan langkah kakinya, entah dia mau menuju kemana '_Menyapa saja pun tidak, dasar om-om menyebalkan, dia pasti tak perduli dengan hari ulang tahunku...._' pikirnya.

Dan tanpa dia sadari, dibelakangnya, Reborn sedang menatapnya, dengan seringai kecil di bibirnya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Saat melewati ruangan Tsunayoshi, Lambo melihat sang pemimpin Vongola sedang berada ditengah-tengah perselisihan Gokudera Hayato dan Mukuro Rokudo. Entah kedua _guardian _itu sedang mempeributkan hal apa.

"Pokoknya aku tak akan menyerahkan pengawalan Jyuudaime kepadamu, kepala nanas!" sahut sang '_Smokin Bomb._' Tangannya yang terkepal sudah siap untuk memukul wajah ceria Mukuro.

"Kufufu, Hayato-kun, kau ini terlalu khawatir... Tsunayoshi-kun akan baik-baik saja ditanganku, iya kan Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro langsung meraup tubuh kecil Tsuna kedalam kedua tangannya yang besar.

Tsunayoshi cuman bisa tersenyum pasrah melihat tingkah kedua _guardiannya _ini... "Ka...kalian berdua, sudahlah....ah, Lambo-san!" saat melihat Lambo tepat berada didepan ruangannya, Tsunayoshi melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Mukuro dan langsung berlari kecil kearahnya. Hitung-hitung bisa lepas dari mereka berdua....

"Ah, Tsuna-nii-san" Lambo tersenyum kepadanya, walaupun sebenarnya dia sedang tak ingin melakukannya.

Tsunayoshi menatap Lambo dengan wajah bingung. "Ada apa, Lambo-san? Mengapa kau terlihat sangat sedih hari ini?" Tangan Tsuna menepuk-nepuk pundak Lambo.

"_Yare, yare..._aku tak apa, Tsuna-nii-san!" Lambo akhirnya berdusta kepada Tsunayoshi, karena tak ingin membuatnya khawatir.

Mukuro tiba-tiba datang, dia langsung merangkul pundak Tsunayoshi. "_My, my... _Kau terlihat sangat galau, Bovino. biasanya kau selalu _hyper _dan ceria, tumben sekali kau terlihat sedih... apakah hari ini akan turun hujan?" pemuda yang memiliki warna mata berbeda itu tersenyum kepada Lambo.

Lambo mau tak mau harus membalas senyumannya. Dia lumayan dekat dengan Mukuro, sebagaimana dia dekat dengan Chrome, Chrome-chan dan para perempuan yang lainnya selalu membantunya dengan senang hati, sedangkan Mukuro-san tanpa dia sadari telah menjadi _damage control _di HQ.

"Oi, oi! Urusan kita belum selesai bukan!?" Gokudera langsung merusak ketenangan yang baru saja terjadi. "Sapi bodoh, sana pergi dan melakukan hal lain yang lebih berguna!" bentak Gokudera.

Lambo hanya memberikan Gokudera tatapan kosong, hari ini dia sedang tak ingin beradu mulut dengan Gokudera. Biasanya kalau sudah saling ejek-mengejek, mereka berdua pasti akan menyelesaikan semuanya dengan cara bertarung, atau adu ke nyolotan.

Jadi Lambo memilih untuk menyingkir dari arena '_pertarungan' _antara Gokudera dan Mukuro yang belum selesai, lalu dia melangkah pergi dari sana.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"Lambo-kun?" suara I-pin mungkin adalah satu-satunya suara yang ingin Lambo dengar, dan dia menemukannya, gadis berdarah _Chinese _dan tukang antar mi ramen itu muncul dihadapannya, dengan _Chinese dress _berwarna hitam dengan bordir merah.

Lambo berlari ke arah gadis itu, dan langsung mengengam kedua tangannya. "I-pin-chan! Katakan padaku kalau kau tak lupa akan hari apakah ini....!" pintanya dengan teramat sangat.

"Ha...hari ini...??" I-pin nampak ketakutan sekaligus kaget saat melihat Lambo datang-datang dengan wajah pasrah dan langsung memegang kedua tangannya. "Oh iya! Hari ini kan...."

Lambo berasa mau nangis bahagia, ternyata sahabatnya yang dari dulu sering dia jahili masih ingat dengan hari ulang tahunnya! Atau...

"Hari ini kan hari senin! Iya, hari senin!" ucap I-pin dengan wajah tidak berdosa.

"..................." Lambo langsung hancur berantakan bagai vas bunga yang pecah terkena sambaran bola baseball entah darimana.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Daripada nangis plus capek nanyain semua orang masih ingat dengan hari ulang tahunnya atau tidak, Lambo akhirnya berakhir dengan berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota, dan tanpa dia sadari, ditangannya sudah ada barang belanjaan yang isinya makanan manis semua, lalu juga ada sebotol wine merah dengan kualitas bagus.

Meskipun teman-temannya tak ada yang ingat dengan hari ulang tahunnya, setidaknya dia masih mengingatnya bukan? Kan dia masih bisa merayakannya seorang diri.

'_Yeah, merayakan seorang diri juga tak ada masalah, semuanya sama saja.' _Pikir remaja tanggung itu sembari melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam toko bunga kecil dan memilih selusin bunga matahari untuk dibawa pulang.

Lalu setelah itu dia melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke gedung apartemennya, tak butuh waktu lama untuk menjangkau gedung apartemennya, tinggal berjalan kaki sebentar juga sudah sampai.

"Uwah, kunci...dimana kuncinya..." Lambo menurunkan barang-barang belanjaannya untuk meraih kunci apartemennya yang berada didalam kantong celananya, namun ketika dia mau memutar ganggang pintunya, ternyata pintunya sudah tak terkunci.

'_Eh? Seingatku aku sudah menguncinya sebelum pergi tadi.'_ Pikirnya, pintunya tidak terkunci, namun didalamnya masih gelap gulita. Mungkin saja dia lupa menguncinya, gara-gara terlalu senang soal hari ulang tahunnya.

Dengan rapi dia memasukan 1 lusin bunga matahari cantik yang baru saja dia beli kedalam vas bunga berbentuk corong tinggi bening, yang di isi dengan air dingin. Lalu mulai mengeluarkan barang belanjaan yang lainnya dari dalam kantong belanja.

"Uhm?" Lambo tak menyadari ada yang aneh dengan kamarnya sebelum dia melihat ada piring besar yang didalamnya ada setumpuk buah anggur segar berwarna hijau dan ungu gelap, buah kesukaannya.

Lalu disampingnya ada kotak hadiah berbentuk persegi besar, yang dililit dengan pita berwarna merah terang dan berbungkus motif _puzzle_.

"_My, my...?_ apa ini...?" karena penasaran, dia langsung meraih kotak hadiah yang duduk dengan manis diatas meja kopi dekat TV nya, Lambo memangku kotak itu, lalu mulai membukanya secara perlahan-lahan.

Ternyata isinya adalah sebuah _Blueberry Cheesecake _ukuran kecil dengan potongan cokelat putih diatasnya yang bertulis kan '_Buon Compleanno.'_ Mata Lambo langsung terbalak saat melihatnya, ternyata ada seseorang yang masih ingat dengan hari ulang tahunnya!

"_Buon Compleanno._" Dan tanpa disangka-sangka, Reborn muncul dari balik pintu kamar tidur Lambo. Sontak membuat remaja tanggung itu mulutnya menganga lebar, Reborn...?! apa yang dia lakukan disini...!?

"Masih berfikir kalau aku tidak peduli?" Reborn melepas topinya dan menaruhnya bersama dengan Leon diatas meja kecil disamping pintu kamar, lalu dia duduk disebelah Lambo.

Masih dalam keadaan shock, Lambo menaruh _cake _cantik itu kembali di atas meja kopi nya. "Re...Reborn! Apa...apa yang...ja...jadi kau....!?" Lambo bisa merasakan sekujur tubuhnya jadi panas, dan wajahnya jadi merah padam.

Reborn menyeringai sambil melirik kearah dapur, dimana barang-barang belanjaan Lambo masih tergeletak tak ter urus. "_Well, _rupanya kau sedang sibuk membuat _pesta _mu sendiri, aho ushi." Perlahan-lahan Reborn menerjang maju, mendesak Lambo hingga ke ujung sofa.

"Hei! Apa...aah...." Lambo tak berdaya di bawah tindihannya, Apalagi saat Reborn mulai membuka kancing kemejanya dan menciumi lekuk lehernya dengan lembut.

"Kita akan bilang ke _Dame Tsuna _kalau kita akan terlambat 1 atau 2 jam untuk _pesta _ulang tahunmu di HQ nanti, karena kau terlalu sibuk _mengagumi _hadiah pemberian _ku_..." Reborn menyeringai kembali seraya dia memasukan tangannya kedalam celana Lambo. "Sedikit _kebohongan kecil_ tak akan melukai."

Lambo sudah tak dapat berfikir waras maupun rasional lagi, dia tak butuh pesta ataupun ucapan selamat ketika dia menyadari _hadiah _apa yang Reborn _berikan _kepadanya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Sementara itu di Vongola HQ....)

"Fuh, akhirnya selesai juga." Chrome bernafas lega ketika dia selesai menghias cake cokelat besar dengan _dairycreamé_, I-pin juga ikut membantunya dengan menghias pinggirannya dengan serpihan cokelat.

Area dapur di Vongola HQ mendadak berubah menjadi tempat pesta, yang penuh dengan makanan enak dan minuman, dan juga penuh dengan bingkisan hadiah, yang datang dari gadis-gadis muda ataupun lelaki....

"Aku jadi merasa tak enak dengan Lambo-san saat aku harus bohong kalau aku lupa dengan hari ulang tahunnya!" keluh Fuuta.

"Iya, aku juga... Apalagi saat melihat wajahnya yang sendu itu, aku merasa sangat berdosa!" timpal Yamamoto, dibarengi dengan tawa lemas.

"Sudah-sudah, pokoknya nanti kalau dia kemari kita harus membuatnya senang! Jangan seperti tadi!" ucap Tsunayoshi penuh semangat. Lalu pandangannya beralih kepada Gokudera yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Haru Miura dipojokan. "Dan kau, Gokudera-kun... kau harus minta maaf kepadanya."

Gokudera langsung tersedak wine putih yang sedang dia minum bersama Haru "Apa!? Mengapa?! Aku tidak berbuat salah!" Gokudera tentu saja membela diri.

"Hahi, aku dengar kau tadi membentak Lambo-kun! oh Lambo-kun yang malang, pasti dia merasa sangat sedih, dan itu semua karena kau, kepala gurita!" ejek Haru.

Gokudera ingin sekali menyumpal mulut Haru menggunakan gelas yang sedang diagengam, namun dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk melakukan hal itu. "Oke, oke.... aku akan meminta maaf padanya, puas kalian semua?!" sahut Gokudera.

Tsunayoshi dan yang lain tertawa melihat Gokudera marah-marah sendiri. "Baiklah... yah, lebih baik kita tunggu saja Lambo-san untuk datang kemari!" kata Tsuna.

Mukuro langsung menepuk pundak Tsuna setelah dia mengatakan hal itu, sontak membuat Tsuna jadi kaget. "Ada apa, Mukuro-san?" Tanya sang pemimpin Vongola.

"Kufufu...." seperti biasa, Mukuro memulai kata-katanya dengan tawa aneh terlebih dahulu "Kurasa, Bovino akan terlambat datang..."

Tsuna memberikannya tampang bingung. "Eh? Mengapa? Seingatku Reborn yang akan membawanya kemari, mengapa kau bisa memprediksikan kalau mereka akan terlambat?"

"Kufufu... masih terlalu cepat bagimu untuk mengetahui rahasianya, Tsunayoshi-kun." ucap Mukuro dengan senyuman _boyish._

(Fin)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music Mode Author: **Cycle, **_**CherryBlossom**_)

**MATTGASM:**...O__O; ironis, baru inget Lambo-kun ulang tahun pas ngeliat Ridho Roma nyanyi di TV... *sumpah, kaga bo'ong! xD* maapkan akuh, Lambo-kun m(_ _)m diriku memang berdusta padamuh ToT;;; *_lebay sangat XD_* hua, sekalian _Buon Compleanno _buat senpai hime dah, maap baru bilang selamat sekarang, hehehe!! xDDD


End file.
